criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vultures and Leeches
This is the thirty-fouth case made by MrKors71 and the fouth one made in Green Hills Case Background One week after the last murder, Franco returned to the police station after being kept in his home and exclaimmed to be ready for work again. Chief Maddavar was surprised of seeing him there, because he had to saty in home for, at least, two days more. The detective justified himself, claiming that he was no more ill, but Maddavar didn't accept his words, because he couldn't get responsible if one of his officers pass out on duty. So, Cheif Maddavar assigned Ninjoy and the player another murder: A man discovered a body in the Millenium Park's Lake, the place where a bonfire was set on. After investigating the crime scene, the body of Steve Holmes, one of the most famous inventors in the world, was found floating in the middle of the lake with leeches in all of his body. Once the autopsy finished, Clair explained the player that the victim suffered a lot of pain before dying, the leeches suck his blood slowly and painfully. But the victim could have survived if he wouldn't be knocked out and pushed to the lake. But, thanks to it, tracks of chlorine were found on his clothes and only a person who practises swimming could have this substance in their hands. Before the start of Chapter 2, while Ninjoy and the player were doing a recap, Chief Maddavar ordered the player to go to the vctim's office in the Monetary Center, because somebody threw a rock through the office's door. Ninjoy theorized that it was the killer, but the chief advised her to not make fast assumptions, because she could make a terrible mistake. In the middle of the invstigation, the player discovered, after Doan analyzed a tablet from the victim's office, that the victim was planning to demolish the Millenium Park to create a new complex for little entrepeneurs who wants to improve their bussiness. This plan was called Big Project, which was signed by Steve's finantial assistant: Larry Kormack. When the team questioned him about the project and his opinion of it, he aswered that he didn't get much trouble with it. Ninjoy, surprised, asked him if the park's wild life and history were nothing for him, what he claimed that, for the Green Hills citizents, a park is just an obstacle for their plans and that Ninjoy would get surprised about how the people positively react to the project. As an example, one of the park-keepers, Francis Kahn, told the player that, without the park, he could finally move out of the city and start a new life, so he didn't get worried about what could happen there. Also, he explained that the victim would give a sum of 40.000 dollars for all the park employees. At the end of Chapter 2, Chief Maddaver met the player to talk about his progression in the case. When the player was recapitulating all the information they discovered, Doan interrupted the conversation, claiming that Morgan Holson was talking in that exact moment about the victim. When the chief turned on the TV, Mr. Holson was in the victim's office, saying that the victim's bussiness, Pear, was under his domains and the Big Project was going to be executed in the morning. The team wouldn't believe his words, so Maddavar sent the player and Ninjoy, who came when the news had finished, to convince Mr Holson to stop the project. The team got stuck in the last moments of the investigation, and Morgan Holson was pressing Chief Maddavar to leave the lake, so the chief ordered the player and Ninjoy to go there, looking for the last clues. After analyzing some DNA from a soda can, and a dead leech, the killer turned out to be the person who reported the crime: a park-keeper called Francis Kahn. When the player confronted him, after showing him conclusive evidence, the park-keeper revealed that the victim deserved his murder for lying the whole world. When Ninjoy asked the killer what he meant about "the whole world", he answered that he was referring to the park employees, because the victim conned them. When Steve promised them the sum of 40.000 dollars, the victim was, actually, planning to not do that. He gave all the employees fake checks with that sum two days after they agreement. Francis was the first who recieved the payment, and he went to bank without a doubt to recieve the mney. However, when the park-keeper was notified that the check was fake, he got mad, leaving the bank furious. The next day, Francis told his discovery with his partners but nobody paid him attention or believed him. They thought his check were false and he had to complain against Steve. But the victim didn't give him the money and made him left the office. Suddenly, the park-keeper decided to kill him, to prevent the Big Prject and to get revenge from the Holmes, but he didn't know how to kill him. In the day of the murder, Francis was cleaning the lake for a big amount of leeches that was getting increased. Then, he saw the victim, sat in a bench, smoking a cigarrete. Angrily, he left his belongings apart and confronted the victim, smashing a crystal jar with leeches in the victim's head and dropping him in the lake. Unfortunately, one of the leeches got stuck in the killer's neck and he pulled it out, getting a leech bite. Specting to not be found, he hid the leech in a pile of rocks and called the police, reporting the murder. After his confession, the killer was arrested and taken to the court. There, Judge Milena asked him if was wanting to add something to his confession. Francis declared the only thing good of all that happened was that the Big Project wouldn't be realised. Milena exclaimed that the project was planned in the past, but she didn't remember well what happened. So, without anything more to add, the judge sentenced Francis to 30 years in jail with no chances of gatting a parole. In the Additional Investigation, Judge Milena appeared in the station with civilian clothes and met the player and Ninjoy. There, she told them that a little summary about the judgement of the Big Project was in a wooden box she delivered to the player. Ninjoy asked f she was wanting to take part in the investigation, but Milena refused it, saying that she was in the station to visit his boyfriend: Julius Maddavar. The police chief appeared when the judge said his name, asking her why she was there; what she answered that she was worried about the Big Project because somethig in the past had cancelled it. Maddavar ordered the team to investigate the cause meanwhile his girlfriend ans he were enjoying a cup of coffee. (GTA IV reference. Hope you get it) After investigating the places where the victim spent his time and talking to Kormack, the player discovered why the Big Project was cancelled: an endangered specie had been inhabiting the park and was impossible for Holmes to build there. Unfortunately, the registries about that specie disappeared and that's why Mr. Holson could edify there. However, the team decided to investigate the park, trying to find that animal. After examinating a pile of leaves and analyzing a strange animal, it was found out that the strange animal was from the endangered specie and Morgan couldn't do anything to continue the Big Project Victim * Steve Holmes '''(Floating dead on a lake, with leeches covering his body) Murder Weapon * '''Leeches Killer * Francis Kahn Suspects * Francis Kahn '''(Park-Keeper) Age: 54 Height: 6'4 Weight: 233 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ '''Profile *The suspect practises swimming *The suspect uses dish soap *The suspect drinks soda Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite ---- * Morgan Holson '''(Multimillionare) Age: 44 Height: 6'2 Weight: 200 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- '''Profile *The suspect practises swimming *The suspect drinks soda Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite ---- * Larry Kormack '''(Finantial Assistant) Age: 31 Height: 5'6 Weight: 170 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ '''Profile *The suspect uses dish soap *The suspect drinks soda Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite ---- * Adrien Helkers '''(Victim's Grandson) Age: 34 Height: 6'0 Weight: 170 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A- '''Profile * The suspect practises swimming * The suspect uses dish soap * The suspect drinks soda Appearance * The suspect has a leech bite ---- * Susan Mallibuc '''(Femee Fatale) Age: 28 Height: 5'8 Weight: 140 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ '''Profile * The suspect uses dish soap * The suspect practises swimming * The suspect drinks soda ---- Killer's Profile # The killer practises swimming # The killer uses dish soap # The killer drinks soda # The killer has blue eyes # The killer has a leech bite Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park's Lake (Clues: Broken Jar, Wallet, Victim's Body) *Talk to the park-keeper about the victim *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer practises swimming) *Examine Broken Jar (Result: Crystal Jar) *Examine Crystal Jar (Result: Yellow Substace) *Analyze Substance (09:00:00) (KP: The killer uses dish soap) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Victim's Photo) *Examine Unknown Person (Result: New Suspect: Morgan Holson) *Talk to Mr. Holson about the victim (New Crime Scene: Old Factory) *Investigate Old Factory (Clues: Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Larry Kormack) *Talk to the finantial assistant about the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Rock, Photograph, Tablet) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Rock (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks soda) *Examine Photograph (Result: New Suspect: Adrien Helkers) *Talk to the victim's grandson about the murder *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analzye Tablet (06:00:00) *Talk to Larry about the Big Project (New Crime Scene: Abandoned Machines) *Investigate Abandoned Machines (Clues: Torn Flyer, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Flyer (Signatures Flyer) *Talk to Francis about his signature in favour of the Big Project *Examine Trash Can (Result: Presentation Card) (New Clue: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message (Result: Love Message) *Analyze Message (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Susan Mallibuc) *Talk to Susan about the murder of the victim *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Morgan about his intention of starting the Big Project (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Mahogany Shelves (Clues: Torn Paper, Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Complainment Document) *Analyze Document (06:00:00) *See why the victim stopped giving money to his grandson *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Vulture Drawing) *Ask Susan about his drawing about the victim as a vulture *Investigate Lake's Shore (Clues: Soda Can, Pile of Rocks) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Soda Can (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Pile of Rocks (Result: Dead Leech) *Analyze Leech (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has a leech bite) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Case Summary) (Avariable at the start of Additional Investigation) *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Locked Gabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet (Result: Code Deciphered) (New Clue: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map (Result: Document's Location) (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Old Factory (Clues: Rusty Box) *Examine Rusty Box (Result: Password Deciphered) (New Lab Sample: Complain) *Analyze Complain (12:00:00) *Talk to Larry about the reason that cancelled the Big Project (Reward: Park-keeper Clothes) *Investigate Park's Lake (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Mysterious Species) *Analyze Mysterious Species (06:00:00) *Confront Mr. Holson about the Big Project (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (No stars) Notes *Originally, the killer was going to be Adrien Helkers. But, in the middle of the development, I changed it for Francis Kahn because I thought he would have a better reason for killing Holmes. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases